The popularity of computer games has steadily increased in recent years. One variety of computer games has emerged that tests a player's knowledge. For example, some games can require a knowledge base involving somewhat trivial, relatively unimportant matters, while others may necessitate an understanding of historical or current events. These types of memory games focus on what a player has learned during his or her lifetime. A person playing one of these knowledge-based games may not have a knack for recalling such inconsequential information, or may simply not be interested in “fast facts”.
Unfortunately, games requiring black and white knowledge of specific information may require little or no strategic skills. In particular, no specific plan of attack is necessary to play these kinds of games. Moreover, no tactical decision-making abilities are required. As a result thereof, very often the more well-read person will usually prevail, rather than one who can outfox his or her opponent. Further, knowledge-based computer games can lack any sort of “physical” element. After a short period of time, the lack of strategy, variation and/or a physical element in the game can cause the players' interest to diminish.